


Someone To Stay

by pulsarr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirting, Florida, London, Music, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsarr/pseuds/pulsarr
Summary: Two teenagers from different social circles end up traveling to Europe on a senior trip. Although they have vastly different backgrounds, Clay and Juniper begin to fall in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time being on AO3, literally five minutes after realizing I have an account on here. Please bare with me, seeing as I'm completely new to this and I'm used to posting on Wattpad.

Juniper was relieved to know that she wouldn't spend the next two weeks wasting away and drowning herself in homework like she had been for the past few years. Senior year was nice. She could remember being told that freshman year was the easiest, while the rest would be when _everything_ would be going downhill. 

When she was informed about the senior trip at the end of the year, Juniper marked her calendar and prepared herself for two of the best weeks of her life. 

Juniper stripped herself of her clothes after packing her clothes in a suitcase, on a FaceTime call with her friends, Briar De'Vaunt and Keaton Curio, who were preparing for the school trip with her.

It was understood that Juniper didn't look like she fit Briar and Keaton's stereotypes, but the three all met in a music class during their middle school years, where the trio had been chosen to participate in the school's band. Juniper often found herself gravitating towards the girls throughout the year and befriended them for their love of music being common within the friendship.

Juniper still laid low in high school, rather focusing on her education, whilst Briar and Keaton both favored their friends over studying. Though Juniper was encouraged to get out more because school was draining her.

"Okay, but who's been sexting Kea?" Briar spoke as Juniper pulled a new shirt over her head, and she glanced over to her phone that sat on her bed.

"Sexting Keaton?" Juniper repeated, a smile playing on her lips as she walked over to her phone to bring it with her to the bathroom in order to speak to them.

Keaton, who had been on pause while she checked her social media apps, suddenly gasped as she appeared on FaceTime again, feeling complete offense to the fact that Briar knew about that and didn't say anything.

"Fuck _you_ , Briar. I'm never lending you my phone again to call your mom," Keaton said as Juniper placed her phone on her counter before she began to tie her hair back. "And he's not _sexting_ ―He's just _texting_."

"Oh, whatever," Briar dismissed, a look of doubt on her face. "Who even was that guy?"

"No one," Keaton responded, shaking her head as she positioned her phone in front of her to show herself laying on her stomach as she spoke to her friends. "Just some guy at school because we had, like, _one_ project together and now he's always texting me past midnight asking what I'm doing. Like, nothing. I'm literally doing nothing ―It's 4AM."

"Is he coming to the senior trip tomorrow?" Juniper questioned.

"Is he even a _senior_?" Briar puzzled after her, and Keaton rolled her eyes as she pulled her phone closer to her so she could check her social media feed again.

"Yes, he's a senior, so yes, he's coming to the senior trip tomorrow," Keaton answered, and Briar braided her red hair, her green eyes glued to her mirror as she carefully watched herself. 

"Kea's clearly found luck in dating," Briar spoke, sarcasm laced through her voice, and Keaton huffed at this. "What about you, June?"

"What _about_ me?" Juniper asked, patting her cheek dry with a towel after washing her face.

"Any guys?" Keaton questioned.

" _Girls_?" Briar added, a smug look on her face as she looked down at her phone, clearly meaning it toward the black-haired girl who was applying a toner to her skin.

"None that I know of," Juniper responded. Even if she _was_ seeing someone, she would tell them already so they were aware, but then never bring it up again to avoid being questioned about who she was with. "How is Aurelia, Bri?"

"Rel's good," Briar answered. "She's been excited to hear back from her college applications. She really wants to go to NYU."

"She'd make it," Juniper said, truthfully, as she had known how Aurelia was when it came to her studies, too. "Even if, she could transfer the next year, anyway."

"Would you and Rel be able to do long-distance?" Keaton asked.

Briar seemed to think about it for a moment before she spoke. "I believe in us," she said. "We've been without each other before for a few months at one point―I'm sure we could do it again."

"Enough about school," Keaton said, brushing past the topic as she wanted to focus on something else now that they were on a break. "Senior trip tomorrow! Where in Europe exactly are we heading?"

"London," Juniper responded, exiting her bathroom as she took her phone with her. 

"Ooh! Right," Briar said. "I've always wanted to go on a ferris wheel in London."

Keaton tilted her head at the girl, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "We have ferris wheels _here_."

"It's just not the same," Briar responded. 

A laugh escaped Juniper's lips, and she settled into bed, pulling her sheets onto her legs. "I'm heading off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Text me when you get to the airport, okay?"

A small chorus of _bye_ 's were said until Juniper left the call, then charged her phone beside her bed and she set an alarm for when she would have to wake up. She turned her light off and rested her head on her pillow, a sigh of relief relaxing her as she sunk into her mattress, and she could only feel herself getting tired as time passed.

She just hoped tomorrow was going to be the start of a new opportunity.

* * *

The next morning, Juniper found herself and other seniors at her school scattered around the airport, waiting for their plane after going through security.

"Girls!" Juniper's head shot up as she was nearly dozing off in her seat, and she could see one of her teachers waving her, Briar, and Keaton over. "Come on! Let's board the plane!"

Juniper let out a yawn as she covered her mouth with one hand, using the other to grip onto the handle of her luggage. She rose from her seat and stretched for a moment before following after Miss Adler to get their boarding passes checked.

Juniper approached the desk and handed her boarding pass to the gate attendant who gladly took it and scanned it, and Juniper gave the attendant her ID. Juniper waited patiently until her things were handed back to her, and she gave a kind smile toward the woman working at the desk before she walked through the door, dragging her luggage behind her.

She couldn't help but wonder what she would even do once she would get to London, or what people she would be meeting. Flying to the UK was definitely something on her bucket list that Juniper was glad to check off.

June checked her seat number again while she was in line, waiting for everyone to get in their seats as they boarded the plane. She glanced up occasionally to check on her surroundings before she would glance back down at her ticket.

Having the seat number in mind, Juniper held her head high and waited until she was able to move around and find her seat, her gaze trailing on the rows to find hers. Seats were randomized, so Juniper wasn't surprised if Briar or Keaton were seated somewhere completely far away from her.

June began to slow as she arrived to her row, where a boy had already been seated toward the aisle. She gave a tight-lipped smile before turning to her luggage to place it in the overhead bins.

The boy didn't notice the way she was struggling until he saw the way she couldn't steady herself on her toes, clearly trying her best to fit the luggage into the bin.

"Oh, do you need help?" he offered, realizing he could be rude by sitting there instead of doing something. He stood from his seat and revealed his tall height, intimidating the hell out of Juniper that caused her to nearly get hit by her luggage when she lost all grip on it.

The boy managed to act fast and reach forward, catching the suitcase and holding it above Juniper's head. He looked down at her through his open arms, and nodded.

"You can sit. It's probably better since I have an aisle seat, anyway," he said, and Juniper barely managed to let out a 'thank you' as she let go of the luggage, letting him do it for her so she could slide into the row. She sat in the middle seat, then watched the boy as he lifted the luggage into the overhead bin to place it inside.

Juniper could feel herself staring almost _too_ hard when her gaze flickered down to the boy's torso, where his white hoodie and black tee were rising up his body, and Juniper could see the slightest bit of his stomach, and the band of his boxers that slipped from underneath his dark jeans.

Juniper looked away once he closed the overhead bin, then sat down beside her to return to his seat.

He seemed to be quite amiable since the two would be on a flight together for at least eight hours, and he wanted to make the most of it.

"I'm―"

An awkward noise caused the two to look up at the third person who would be sitting with them, and the boy glanced over to Juniper with a small smile, before he got up from his seat. Juniper rose from her seat after him and moved to the side, where her back was pressed up against the boy's front as they watched the student shuffle toward the window seat. 

Juniper looked around for Briar and Keaton as the boy behind her had looked down, a smile playing on his lips when he realized that the student was already sitting, meaning that Juniper could go back to her seat, though she didn't move from their position.

"You can go, you know," his voice whispered beside her, startling the girl into realizing her mistake.

"Oh. Sorry," she said, moving away from the boy to slide into the row again so she could sit down. The boy sat down right after her. "June," she introduced herself.

"Huh?"

"My name," she told him. "It's Juniper."

"Oh," he said, his smile turning into a grin as he looked at her, and he nodded. "I'm Clay."

 _You know his name_ , she thought as she nodded back before sliding down her seat slightly as she faced forward, _He's so intimidating_.

Juniper leaned her head back on the seat, exhaling smoothly, her hands on her lap as she fiddled with her fingers anxiously.

In her peripherals, she could see Clay putting his seatbelt on, speaking to one of his friends that sat in the middle row next to him.

_But he seems so kind._

He offered to help her with her luggage, anyway. The thing that made Juniper so intimidated was his height. Clay stood at a height that was a few inches over six feet, which she didn't see often unless you were on the school's football team. 

Juniper just rested the back of her head on her seat as she shut her eyes for the time being, listening the sounds of mostly just Clay speaking to his friend, dozing off once again until she fell asleep before they would be flying soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading―It's literally 1:30AM (EDIT: nevermind, it's 4:10AM now) and I decided to put this together because I wanted to try this out for the first time :) If you have Wattpad and want to follow me on there to see my works, my account is @ -pulsar !


	2. Up, Up, and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper spends the next eight hours on the plane with Clay, and finds out that the two have more in common than they thought.

Juniper listened to music as they were flying, opening up a bag of pretzels that she was given an hour ago. She decided to focus on the positives of the plane ride. Good food, amount of time to rest, being able to see the view from the window, the incredible feeling of finally being in England.

Juniper thought Florida was great, don't get her wrong, but it was nice to venture out a little into the world every once in a while, so she grabbed this opportunity as soon as she could.

The plane glided in the sky as it held the several groups of passengers that were just trying to get to England, whether they were from Florida to visit London or London citizens had just finished exploring the Southeastern part of the United States.

Nothing could be more relaxing than this. As long as Juniper drowned herself in her music, she believed she was going to be alri―

A kick.

A kick to the back of her chair startled her, and her eyes widened as she was forced forward, nearly spilling her bag of pretzels all over the airplane's floors. She would never forgive herself for that, knowing that the awkward feeling of having to lean forward and pick up everything in silence as people around you had watched your every movement.

Every sound, every bend, everything being seen.

Though Juniper focused on the now, and she pulled out one of her AirPods to stop her music playing, then twisted her body to peek between hers and Clay's seats, spotting a familiar boy from her biology class staring right at her, a certain glint in his eye that spoke of his motive, and Juniper huffed at this.

She couldn't be bothered with him. If he wanted to annoy someone, he's a child, and she didn't have the motivation or the patience to talk to him.

Juniper gathered her pretzels that sat scattered in her lap, an upset look on her face when the crumbs of the snack and the salt were decorating her sweatpants. She picked them up one by one and began to drop them back into her bag, sighing as she tried to listen to her music again.

She stuck her AirPod on top of her ear to have it sit there until she was ready to rest and continue to wallow in the music again, as she didn't feel like listening to the song while doing something if she wanted to enjoy the music.

Juniper couldn't help but hear a voice from her right side, the boy that sat in the middle row that was talking to Clay not too long ago, who Juniper assumed was Clay's friend as she noted how comfortable they had seemed around the other.

"Dude," the boy whispered to the one sitting behind Juniper, as he was leaning toward the aisle in order to speak to him quietly. "I said gently. Not try to kill her, you dumbass."

"What are you on about?" Clay spoke to his friend, who clearly was having an issue with his plan.

"Her," his friend said, pointing to Juniper. "She wants to talk to her," he said, using his thumb to point behind him, where Keaton had been seated. 

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Clay questioned, seeing how it would've been an easier decision to just let Clay tap Juniper on the shoulder and tell her.

"Didn't want to wake you up," his friend responded, then looked over to Juniper. "Hey!" he said aloud, causing Juniper to look back at him. "Your friend wants to talk to you!"

" _Sapnap_ ―" Clay said, reaching forward to place his palm against his friend's face, then push him backward to get him out of the aisle's way because he was causing heads to turn.

"Hey! Lo ― Come on," _Sapnap_ said as he complained. "You!" he whispered. "Keagan wants to talk to you."

" _Keaton_ ," the blonde girl corrected him through her teeth as she stared at the back of his head with annoyance, though Sapnap seemed to shoo it away.

"Same difference."

Juniper pulled out her other AirPod and raised her eyebrows at Keaton, as if to ask her if she needed anything.

"Camden," Keaton mouthed to her friend, pointing to the seat in front of Sapnap. Juniper leaned toward Clay to see who she was pointing to, and her eyebrows raised. 

Camden and Juniper had small history, where Briar and Keaton usually spent their time getting Camden to talk to Juniper and vice versa. It hadn't gone anywhere at first, though Juniper found herself at Camden's house a few times for study dates, where Camden was working his way to get Juniper on a date with him.

"Do you two like each other or something?" Clay asked her, and Juniper glanced up at him, realizing how close they were, so she leaned back in her seat to her original position. 

"Somewhat," she answered. "Why?"

"Cam's on the football team with me. I would offer to help you out with him if you needed it," Clay said.

A smile played on Juniper's lips as she placed her AirPods back in her ears, doubting him. "You don't know me like that. No one just offers that to people they just met," she said. "It's kind, but I can do it myself."

"Just offering," Clay said, and Juniper nodded at him as she checked her downloaded songs, letting one of them play for her. "That's a good song."

"Oh. Woah. Okay," Juniper said awkwardly, holding her hand out as she left space between them. Clay realized his mistake and frowned, apologizing under his breath. 

Juniper blinked a few times and tried to focus on the song again, though she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He was only trying to be nice.

She pulled an AirPod out again and stared at her phone, then up at him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Someone To Stay?" she spoke. "Are you a fan of Vancouver Sleep Clinic?"

"I think their songs are good," Clay responded with a nod, and Juniper bit her lip. "Someone To Stay is just a song of theirs I listen to most often."

Juniper nodded back to say that she understood him. "Do you want to listen together?" she offered. Clay stared at her with a smile, then stuck his hand in his pocket to find something before pulling out his own AirPods case.

Juniper paired their AirPods so he was able to listen to her music, and Clay put his AirPods in his ears. Juniper scrolled through the list of songs as their options, seeing if he wanted to choose from them.

"You listen to Novo Amor?" Clay questioned, and Juniper stopped scrolling forward to scroll back to where a few of Novo Amor's songs were sitting in the list. "I didn't know anyone else listened to him."

"I was recommended his music a year ago and I haven't stopped listening to his songs since," Juniper told him. "To be honest, he has great songs to―"

"Cry at night when you're looking back at everything you've gone through," the two spoke simultaneously, and Juniper stared at him with a rather impressed look.

"I've never done that before with someone," Juniper said, referring to how the two spoke in unison. "That was my first."

"I didn't think you'd use that exact wording―I just wanted to say how I usually listen to Novo Amor's songs," Clay said, causing Juniper to laugh. The two soon tuned back into the song once Juniper played _Carry You_.

As Clay looked over to the rest of the plane as people were talking quietly amongst themselves, Juniper spoke up again as she grabbed her water bottle.

"So you're ― On the football team?" she managed to say as she swallowed down the large gulps of water, then twisted the cap back on. "Do you only play football?"

"I do a little of everything. Well, not everything, but I've been doing a lot throughout high school," Clay answered. "Did you go to the football games this year?"

"A few because I had to be, but football honestly isn't my thing," Juniper responded. 

"Yeah?" he said. "What is _your thing_?"

Juniper paused as she looked around to think about it, then glanced down at her phone. "Music," she answered. 

"Huh," Clay said as he leaned back, jokingly checking her out to see if he could recognize her as a music student at their school. "Are you in the marching band or something? Is that why you had to be there?"

" _No_ ," she responded with a shake of her head. "I had to be there because of my friends. They usually go to every game because Briar enjoys school spirit and Keaton is supportive of whoever's on the football team that she's currently talking to. They bring me along so I have something to do."

"Briar as in Briar De'Vaunt?" Clay asked, and Juniper nodded. "I tutor her little brother."

"You tutor Leo?" Juniper questioned. "Leo hasn't talked about a tutor."

"He said he doesn't want Briar to know because then she'd make fun of him and be on his ass about math every day," Clay responded. "And his parents just don't tell her either."

"Do you know Briar personally?"

Clay shook his head in response to this, and Juniper nodded. If Briar and Clay knew each other, Juniper would be surprised that she and Clay hadn't met yet until the plane ride. 

"So what exactly makes music your 'thing'?" Clay asked her.

Juniper thought about it for a moment before turning her head toward him, leaning the side of her head against her seat. "I don't know," she said, honestly. "My dad was the start to everything, I guess. He kind of encouraged everything for me."

"Was he a musician?"

"No," Juniper responded. "He plays basketball and golf, mainly, but never did much regarding music."

"Do you write songs or anything?" Clay puzzled, and Juniper nodded as she looked away, giving the hint that she didn't want to talk too much about it in case he wanted to hear something of hers. "I've always wanted to involve myself into music like that," he said.

Juniper looked at him again and found herself staring into his soft, green eyes, that seemed to keep her at peace. 

"It's cool," he said.

"Maybe I could give you a few pointers sometime?" she offered, instantly regretting it when she realized what she was getting into, but pushed it aside when she focused on him.

Juniper continued to stare into his eyes in amazement. She usually never had many people talk to her about passions and hobbies, so she was glad to know that Clay was interested in it. He knew how to keep up a conversation.

"Yeah," Clay said, nodding with a smile. "I'd like that."

Juniper blinked herself a few times into reality again to realize his tranquil gaze was on her, too, so she faced forward again, turning up the volume to the song. Clay grinned at this and faced forward with her, where he began to rest up for the rest of the plane ride.

_ Huh,  _ Juniper thought as she stared out of the window, _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll definitely be getting off of the plane next chapter, and we'll get to see a few more scenes with Briar and Keaton, then we'll see some Clay and Sapnap scenes. :)


End file.
